1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image acquisition apparatus including an image acquiring device and a lens focuses on a subject by moving elements associated with an Auto Focus (AF) lens several times to detect a distance at which the subject is in focus, using light that is incident on an image sensor through a lens.
When an camera apparatus including a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) sets a Continuous Auto Focus (CAF) mode to focus on a subject, the camera apparatus moves a lens and an optical tube assembly according to a CAF algorithm regardless of any requests from a user to show a changing image of the subject to the user, and then outputs a focused image.